RPM A Bucket Full of Quotes
by filkcatwearingabell
Summary: RPM oneshots inspired by quotes. Shall go on until I run out of quotes. Multiple pairings if you squint. My first Power Rangers fanfics.
1. Tools

**Story 1**

**Tools**

**Okay, so this is my first Power Rangers fanfic. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers **

**I don't have any thing else to say at the moment other than enjoy! **

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

'_Give us the tools and we'll finish the job'_

_Winston Churchill_

Dr K was stood in front of her latest, untested experiment. It closely resembled the cannon she had put in the Garage fridge, only twice the size and it had a large metal ring on top. She had a few more things to do before she could test it, but to do those last few things she had to stop shaking.

Thinking back, maybe staying up all of the previous night and eating nothing but marshmallows and coffee hadn't been the best idea she had ever had.

Actually, looking back over the last week, the good doctor realised she hadn't had a good nights sleep or proper meal since the week before. Normally Ranger Green would make sure she went to bed or came to dinner. But Venjix's attacks were coming hard and fast at the moment and everything the unlikely operator did was void of his usual self.

Just as she decided to have a break, the ranger room doors opened. Dr K turned her head and saw the very ranger she had been thinking about just moments before. When he saw her looking, a light blush crept over his face and he smiled sheepishly. He brought his hand round so that she could see the plate of sandwiches balanced on it.

"The others said you missed dinner again so I made you something."

Dr K squashed down the feeling of warmth trying to run round her body.

"Thank you Ranger Green. Please put it on my desk." She turned back round to face her work and listened as he put the plate down. Having expected that Ranger Green was going to leave, she was surprised to feel his hand rest briefly on her shoulder.

"Wha'cha making Doc?" He asked as his long fingers reached towards a button. Dr K slapped his hand away and, after making sure he wasn't going to touch anything else, put down the tool that had been in her hands for several minutes. Turning back to Ranger Green, she fixed him with a hard glare.

"This weapon, when locked onto a target, should not miss that target even if it moves."

Ranger Green lifted a bent finger to his chin. "What if Dillion used his invincibility shield? It would miss then, right?"

"It would go through the shield."

"What if I teleported? How could it hit me if it doesn't know where I am?"

Dr K's vision blurred and she found that she could only focus on the curly haired idiot in front of her. When the background around her started to look less fuzzy, she answered his question

"I honestly don't know if it would hit you. But, if you are desperate to find out, give me a small while longer, I'll finish this and we can find out." Ranger Green swallowed audibly and took a small step back.

"What have you got left to do?"

She pointed at a hole in the side. "I need to put one of the screw in that bag, in that hole. I also need to attach the crystal that will provide its power source." With the mention of the crystal she motioned towards a trolley.

The crystal was in fact seven crystals joined at the base. Each crystal was a different colour. Ranger Green picked it up and admired it.

"It would go the other way. The green crystal should be facing the target when it's part of the weapon." Dr K informed him. Ranger Green nodded and put it back. He stood back in front of her. Slowly he stoked his fingers along the dark marks under her eyes.

"You look tired. Do you want me to do anything for you?"

Dr K felt dizzy again but this time she couldn't even focus on Ranger Green. She had enough medical knowledge to know what was coming next.

"If you wouldn't mind catching me before I fall I would appreciate it."

Her eyes closed and she fell back slightly before Ranger Green rushed forwards and caught her in his arms.

o0o

When the last thing she could remember was standing in front of a cannon and next to an annoying, yet strangely loveable, idiot, waking up n a dark room in a comfortable bed wasn't the first thing Dr K had expected.

She looked at the clock next to her head and saw the time in red, luminous numbers. Four minutes past two in the morning. It had been a bit past nine when she had been talking to Ranger Green so she had been out for five hours.

She fumbled for a light switch but gasped in pain when something sharp pressed into the soft skin of her hand. Finally she flicked something that turned on a light. The skin of her hand hadn't been broken so she looked around the room.

The room had a definite green theme. The cover she was under was green as were the walls and the light shade. On the bedside cabinet there was a small wooden shark with a goofy grin whittled into its face. She had most likely caught her hand on its tail.

She already had her suspicions about whom the room belonged to as it certainly wasn't hers. It was the green shirt on the back of a chair that confirmed her suspicions though.

Quickly, she flung the covers off of herself and jumped out. She hurried to the door, flicking the light switch on the way out.

In minutes she was stood in her lab looking down on the ranger who had given up their bed for her.

"Operator Series Green what do you think you are doing?" At the sound of her voice Ranger Green turned to face her.

"Are you feeling better now?" He asked gently.

"Yes, I am, thank you and, as much as I appreciate you giving up your bed, do not believe tha-" she stopped as she looked behind him at her invention. The crystal had been put in, the right way, and the empty hole now had a screw fitted in place. She walked up to it and laid a hand against it.

"I tried to finish it for you 'cause it seemed important to you that it was finished." Ranger green said quickly.

"How long did it take you?" Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ranger Green lean over and check the time on her computers.

"About five hours."

Dr K was just going to thank him but curiosity got the better of her.

"How did it take you five hours to fit a crystal in place and screw in one screw?"

"You didn't tell me that only one of the hundreds of screws in that bag would fit so that took me about three and a half hours and you didn't tell me that the crystal would only slot in one way meaning it took me an hour and a half to do that."

Dr K looked at him. His arms were crossed over his chest but everything else about him screamed tired.

"Go to bed Ranger Green." He looked like he might argue but in the end he dropped his arms and nodded his head slightly.

Dr K picked up the cannon and aimed it at his retreating back. An idea crept into her head.

"Ziggy." He turned to face her, surprised that she had called him by his real name and dimly aware that the cannon was pointed at his head.

He didn't see her pull the trigger.

A ball of multicoloured light flew forwards and hit him right in the centre of his face. He went flying back and hit his head on the floor. Grunting slightly, he tried to haul himself up, but failed.

Dr K blew the smoke away from the cannon and put it down before going to kneel next to her fallen ranger.

"Well, it works." She pressed a finger into his forehead. "Does this hurt?"

"Ow. No, not really." He joked, flashing her a cocky smile. She pushed a finger into both of his cheeks.

"No."

She pushed a finger down on his nose. "No."

Finally she pushed a finger against his lips.

"Ow! Yes, that _really _hurts!"

Dr K raised an eyebrow. " And what do you suppose I do? Stick a Band-Aid to it? Actually, that wouldn't be such a bad thing."

"No," his usual smile turned mischievous. "The only thing that will make it better is if you kiss me."

She looked him directly in the eyes. His survival instincts told him to move before she slapped him but he wanted to find out what she was going to do.

Dr K moved her hand but, instead of slapping him, she cupped his cheek with it. His skin was still warm from the energy the cannon had hit him with. Or was it from the blush spreading over his face. Dr K didn't know.

Going against everything she had told herself not to do, she leaned down and pressed her lips against his. They were only there for a second but they both wished it had been longer. Then she pulled away and tried to stand up. He clamped a hand over her one still holding his face, but she slipped it out.

"Go to bed Ranger Green. If there is another attack tomorrow the others will need you well rested. And anyway I need to do some things here." Dr K stood up and sat in her leather chair.

Ranger Green stood up too. He glanced at Dr K, who was pointedly looking away from him, and started to walk away.

"Good night Ziggy." Said a quiet voice as he reached the door.

"Night Doc."

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

**Wow. Story 1# is done. I'm getting all of my quotes from my school planer so, as there is 49 quotes, there's going to be 48 other stories to come. They're not all going to be about Ziggy and Dr K but most are. **

**Hoped you liked this oneshot. If so, R&R so I know.**

**x **

**filkcatwearingabell**


	2. Instincts

**Wow! I managed to write this in about three days which is pretty good by my standards. Sorry it took so long to update it though. I would just like to thank Pink Wolf Princess for the review. **

**Anyway, this one is another oneshot about Ziggy and Dr K. Hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Ranger**

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

**Instincts**

'_Be a good animal, true to your instincts'_

_D. H. Lawrence _

The Shark slowly closed in on is prey. He wove through the white waters steadily, watching as his prey fed. Occasionally the fearsome predator made a slight sound and his prey would look back towards him, but he vanished behind a rock in a flash of green.

For once, the mighty hunter wasn't primarily after the sly and slippery White Seal in front of him. His eyes were captivated by the small white and pink fish that went from their shoal, to her flippers, and then into her mouth.

The shoal thinned until The Shark could only see one left, cowering in the crooks of a rock. Clicking sounds told The Shark that The White Seal was sending orders at the rest of her unfortunate pod of creatures.

Yet again he swam out into the open waters of the white ocean. Stealthily, he swam forwards until he was directly behind The White Seal's eating ground. He waited until she reclaimed the last pink fish and held it in her fingers, before swooping down and taking it from her fingers with his teeth.

_Dr K spun round in her chair so that she could face him._

"_Why did you eat my last marshmallow?" She asked, slightly hurt._

"_Because I was hungry." Ziggy found himself answering truthfully._

_D K's bottom li trembled slightly. "But you know I love marshmallows." A tear fell down her face and as she wiped it away, more flooded down to take it's place. _

"_You know I love them but you still stole my last one! I thought we were friends, Ziggy Grover!"_

"Operator Series Green!" Dr K snapped angrily.

"Huh?" Was all Ziggy could manage as the real world caught up with him.

Dr K glared at him coldly. "I asked, why did you steal my last marshmallow?"

"I was doing some spy training." He mentally slapped himself as he registered what he had just said.

Dr K's glare turned into a look of disbelief. "You were doing some spy training?" Ziggy nodded slightly. "Under normal circumstances, spy training wouldn't be a bad idea for the average military man, but the fact is that you are a Ranger. A Ranger who should be doing more ranger training to keep up with his team mates."

"Er, I'll go do some ranger training then." Even though what she said was partially true, Dr K's words hurt. Ziggy turned to go but Dr K's sharp voice called out. "Wait."

Ziggy turned back to look at his mentor. She held out her hand in front of him. There were a few coins nestled in it.

"Go buy me some more marshmallows. I need them to work."

"How do you need them to work?"

Dr K sighed, obviously irritated. "Why do you ask so many questions? And anyway, it shouldn't matter to you. Just go and buy me some more," She dumped the coins in his hand. "Before I get _really_ angry."

Sharks have good instincts. The Green Shark swam out of the white waters as fast as he could. The murderous look in The Great White Shark's eyes (for that was her true form) strongly suggested that, if he didn't find her another shoal of fish soon, his life wouldn't be worth living.

Like I said before, sharks have good instincts.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

**I'm sorry that this was kind of short. This was the first time that I wrote a massive metaphor thing like that before. If you guys liked it, please R&R.**

**x**

**filkcatwearingabell**


	3. Mistakes

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! PinkRangerV I'll try and write a Tenaya metaphor story but I'll need to find a quote that works with the idea so I can't tell you when I'll write it.**

**This story takes place before Dr K reveals about her part in the releasing of Venjix. It's another KxZ fic. Sorry if you're getting a bit bored of them but the next story is going to have all the rangers in and no pairings.**

**Disclaimer: I just own the story idea. Power Rangers and the quotes I use aren't mine.**

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

**Mistakes**

'_A man of genius makes no mistakes. His errors are volitional and are the portals of discovery'_

_James Joyce_

"I didn't know anyone other than me came up to the roof." The young genius turned her head to look at the person who had just spoken.

The speaker was the one ranger that could somehow her feel so amazingly happy. There was nothing particularly special about him, he was just Ziggy - not that she'd ever call him that.

She shot him a questioning glance. In response he held up a thermos flask and a bag of small marshmallows, before nodding at a small space next to her on the roof edge. The conditions were clear - he'd let her have some of his food if he could sit with her.

Shuffling up, she gestured to the space next to her, allowing him to sit with her. She'd do practically anything for marshmallows. Ziggy smiled warmly as he accepted the seat and quickly proceeded with pouring hot chocolate drink from the flask and adding a few marshmallows to it. Dr K took the warm drink and let the warm liquid run down her throat. She sighed in happiness.

"Good?" Ziggy asked.

"Could use some more marshmallows." Ziggy chuckled before reaching over and dropping a few more marshmallows into her cup. She gave him a small smile

"Thanks."

They sat together, looking at the programed night sky, for a while. For some reason, Ziggy had brought another cup with him and was sipping a cup of hot chocolate as well.

Dr K was quite happy with the silence that had surrounded the two. It wasn't uncomfortable like the usual silence that accompanied them when they were left alone together, and she didn't find any need to yell at him for his incompetence. She was quite happy to just leave things as they were.

Unfortunately, he didn't.

"Why did you come up here?"

Dr K contemplated telling him a lie but decided against it. "I was thinking about Venjix."

Ziggy shot her a concerned look. "What about it?"

"How one person could be selfish enough to let loose the most powerful super virus the world has ever seen. They must have known how dangerous it was but didn't think, or care, about the risks. That idiot has destroyed so many lives and places because of their... idiocy! And the worst part of it: they won't even put their name to it."

Ziggy was silent for a while. "Chances are, the person, or persons, who made Venjix is already dead. And everybody is selfish at one point or another, and it's normally for an understandable reason. Like, I sometimes think you're selfish for hogging all of the sweets in the garage, but I also know that you were deprived of them when you were little so you're having as many as you can now." Dr K raised an eyebrow at him, "okay, so that was a bad example but, I really believe that whoever let Venjix loose genuinely didn't mean for it to end the world."

"It hasn't ended the world yet." She looked into his chocolate eyes. "But doesn't it make you upset that this person has ruined your life?"

"Venjix, or the person who set it loose, didn't ruin my life. My dad walked out on us when I was little and my mum died a few years before Venjix was even heard of. I chose to join Fresno Bob's guys and I paid the price for it.

"But if Venjix hadn't happened I'd have lost out a lot more. I'd have never met the others, or you, and I'd still be being hunted by Fresno Bob's hit men. Heck, if I hadn't met you, I'd have either run from the whole ranger thing or I would have been killed by Fresno Bob's goons. You got rid of the goons and you've kept pushing me forwards, never giving me a chance to run a way. Don't get me wrong, if the guy who set it loose is still alive I would probably punch their face in, but overall I'm happy with my life right now." He took hold of her loose hand. "I'm glad you're in my life."

Dr K thought about all of the things he had said. In his case, he had more positive things than negative happen as a result of Venjix being unleashed. And she couldn't help liking that he was glad she was in his life.

"You need to stop spending so much time with Ranger Series Black. You keep coming out with really profound things."

Ziggy pulled her into a sudden hug and started laughing right next to her ear. Just as fast as he'd claimed her, he let her go. Then he gave her a warm smile as he stood up and offered her his hand.

"Let's go inside. I'll make you another hot chocolate if you go easy on me in training tomorrow."

"I'll go easy on you if you make me another hot chocolate _with_ marshmallows.

"Deal."

Ziggy went on ahead and opened the door to the stairs, holding it open for her once he had stepped through. Dr K had enjoyed their little talk. But one thought kept niggling away in her mind: would she have enjoyed it as much if he knew that she was the person who had created and let Venjix free?

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

**I liked writing that. Sorry about all of the speech. I may write a sequel to it at some point but I don't know when.**

**I have one small question to end with: what is Gemma's zord? Every time it's on TV the chicken zord gets in the way.**

**Don't forget to review if you liked it.**

**x**

**filkcatwearingabell**


	4. Television

**Sorry it took so long for me to update this. I've had a massive migraine for most of the week so I couldn't go on the computer. I don't think that this story is very good but I'll let you all decide.**

**Thank you Psycho Tangerine for your reviews.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, the quotes I use or 'Hey There Delilah.**

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

**Television**

'_Television contracts the imagination and radio expands it'_

_Terry Wogan_

_Tracey leaned down with his dance partner. The lovely Lorelie swept on of her slender legs round one of his and brought her head up so that her lips were just millimetres from his._

_The music came to an end and Tracey and Lorelie walked over to the show's host. Comments and scores were quickly given out and the couple headed backstage._

"_Well, next up we have-"_

"Hey!" Several annoyed voices called out as their TV became a black, lifeless box.

Gem reached forwards and tried pressing the on/off button a few times. When that did nothing, Scott started pressing random buttons on the control - without success.

"Ahem."

All seven rangers looked towards the sound. A petite woman in a lab coat stood just behind the television, rolling a cable between her long fingers.

"I think you'll find that the television works better when this cable is plugged in."

Dillion scowled at her. "Then why did you take it out?"

"You all watch too much television. When was the last time any of you did anything creative? Just because Venjix hasn't attacked recently, and you have some free time doesn't equate to you all just being aloud to watch TV."

Scott and Flynn shared a look and Dillion sat back in his chair, arms folded. Gem and Gemma had quickly lost interest now the TV was off and had gone to make something that could explode, whilst Summer was quite content with watching her team mates's expressions.

Ziggy was still sat crossed legged on the rug in front of the TV. Recently, Summer had figured out what Dr K meant to him. She actually found it quite cute. But, despite those feelings, he was staring at her with a mixed feeling of hurt and disbelief. Then his expression turned hard, like he had just decided something.

Ziggy shot forwards and made a grab for the cable. Dr K swung the cable away but forgot that it would swing back again. The result: a rather dazed looking Ziggy with a large plug shaped bruise covering the middle of his forehead.

Dr K glared at him and muttered something about an ice pack before she resumed her speech.

"If you want something other than Poole to do, there is a radio on a shelf over there. Go listen to some music."

"When do we get the TV back?"

"I shall re-plug the television once Ranger Green's bruise has completely disappeared. Naturally, I might add. If you use any form of concealer to try and get rid of it, I'll dismantle the whole thing and use it for an experiment."

Dr K walked away, cable in hand. The remaining rangers were quiet for a while. The only sound was the young genius' shoes squeaking occasionally and Gem and Gemma as they hummed a nursery rhyme.

As Dr K reached the ranger room doors, the rangers started talking as one.

"You can't seriously stop us watching TV!"

"Why did you hit me with a plug?"

"There's a show I wanted to watch tonight!"

"If you want dinner tonight, I need the cookery channel!"

"Now look at what you've done! They're all moaning!"

As the ranger room doors slid to a shut, it became obvious that Dr K hadn't listened to them. Together, four heads turned towards Ziggy.

"Go get an ice pack!" They barked at him.

He stood up stiffly and went to the freezer. Once an ice pack was firmly pressed against his forehead, he headed towards the stairs, muttering something about a sketch pad.

Scott, Flynn ad Dillion went to tend to their vehicles, leaving Summer alone. She thought about playing Poole but, seeing as everyone else was already doing something, decided against it. She thought about going shopping, yet she had grown used to the comfy, make shift uniform and didn't really need to go out.

Summer had just decided to go to her room, when she heard something that sounded a lot like 'Hey There Delilah' by Plain White T's. Looking towards the gold and silver twins, she saw a radio on the shelf behind them.

Noticing Summer staring at the radio, Gem and Gemma stopped working.

"Dr K said that," "There was a radio on the shelf," "So we thought we would," Put it on."

Ziggy walked down the stairs holding a sketch pad and humming along to the radio. As Summer looked around the room she saw that the others were all doing something in time to the music. Scott's head was rocking backwards and forth, Flynn was quietly singing along, and even Dillion was tapping his foot.

Maybe life wouldn't be that bad without TV, Summer thought.

o0o

It had been two weeks since Dr K had pulled the plug on the TV. The rangers had found that they liked having the radio on, so it was always on while they were doing other things. Venjix was attacking again but, when they came back, the radio would be turned on until the next meal or mission.

Ziggy's bruise had gone down about a week ago, but none of them knew if the TV had even been re-plugged. When it came down to it, none of them really cared.

Well, none of them except Summer. She was fed up with playing Poole. After twenty consecutive games it wasn't as fun. She had tried other stuff, like writing a story or trying to make cupcakes, but it had all failed and ended up in the bin. Finally she decided to ask about the TV.

Summer went to the Ranger Room where she knew Dr K would be working.

"Hi Doc." Dr K looked up briefly before going back to her work.

"Erm, I was wondering, have you plugged the TV back in yet?"

Dr K looked up again. "The TV has been plugged in for the last week. You've all been free to watch it again, you just chose not to."

Summer stayed where she was. All this time she could have sat watching her favourite shows, and instead she had been wasting time trying to do stupid things. She was just about to go when a thought struck her: what about the others?

Ever since the radio had been on, the others had been doing more things. Ziggy was doing more art work and Flynn had been completing, and drinking, more smoothies. She had even seen Dillion writing some kind of story.

But, if the TV went back on, would they stop doing those things to watch rubbish repeats?

"I wasn't joking when I said you could watch TV now Summer."

Summer snapped out of her chain of thought and looked at the small doctor.

"Sorry it's just, won't the others go back to being slaves of the TV if I put it on?"

The young genius looked thoughtful for a moment, then picked up a bag of tools and left the room. A few minutes later she returned.

"I've set it up so that you can only watch DVDs, and you can't watch a DVD if you can't type in the right password."

"Which is?"

"The same as my computer's one."

"What." Summer nodded towards Ziggy, who was sat on a bar stool eating an apple.

Dr K shook her head and nodded at a box of Mr Marshmallows. Summer smiled and watched as her mentor went to a shelf and took off a chick flick.

"Should we watch this?"

Summer nodded. "I'll go get the popcorn."

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

**Please review and tell me what you honestly thought of it (even if you think that it's rubbish). I won't be offended.**

**Like I said before, I had a migraine when I wrote this, but I'm going to update again tomorrow hopefully. The next story is going to be Kiggy and shorter.**

**x**

**filkcatwearingabell**


	5. Perseverance

**Hello again. I said that I would update today and I did. See what I do for you nice people.**

**Anyways, Kiggy is back and my migraine has completely disappeared.**

**Keyrani and Pink Wolf Princess, thanks for your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or the quotes I use.**

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

**Perseverance**

'_Perseverance, dear my lord, keeps honour bright'_

_William Shakespeare_

"Please Doc!"

"Why should I?"

"But you've got to!"

Dr K didn't even bother to look up. "I do not need to do anything you tell me to, Ranger Green. Go and bug Dillion."

"You can call them by their names but you won't do the same for me. That's not fair!"

She inhaled sharply and turned to face Ziggy. "Do NOT tell me what is and isn't fair! Everyday I have to put up with you going on and on about nothing important. We are here to protect the city and that should be the most important thing we talk about, okay?"

"What do you mean 'nothing important'? It's important to me."

Before he could continue, Dr K stepped through the ranger room doors and hit a button on the wall that closed the doors. When Ziggy tried to go through after her they didn't open and he walked straight into the clear glass. Dr K gave him a quick, teasing wave before pulling the blinds down on the door, which Ziggy was pretty sure hadn't been there the night before.

"Why won't you let me be your friend?" Ziggy yelled as he banged his fists on the glass.

"Would ya give it a break man." Flynn said as he pulled Ziggy off of the glass.

"Yeah, Dr K just isn't good at the whole 'friendship' thing. Although I must say, she is good at coping with annoying people." Dillion remarked.

Ziggy frowned and went to sit with Gemma. She was making some kind of bomb, but Ziggy wasn't bothered about the details. He had to prove to Dr K that he would be a good friend. He needed a plan.

"You could always make her some lemon muffins." Gemma said.

Ziggy looked up. "What?"

"Well, Dr K likes sweet things and you like to cook so you could make her some lemon muffins. Then you can ask her to be your friend whilst she's happy."

Ziggy thought about it for a moment. She did like sweet things and he was sure that he had a lemon muffin recipe somewhere.

"Thanks Gemma!" He said as he dashed off to his room to search for the recipe.

o0o

"ARGH!"

Dr K looked up from her computer. She was fairly certain that the scream had come from Ziggy. She had heard it enough times during his training.

With the sound of something splattering and another yelp from Ziggy, she gave up on her work. She left her chair and the ranger room and headed towards the kitchen.

As she reached the doorway, she had to dodge a large glob of yellow mixture as it fell from the ceiling. Looking around the room, she marvelled at how anyone could make such a mess.

Everything smelt strongly of citrus. A bowl was on its side on the counter top, letting the yellow mixture fall down on the floor. Egg shells were scattered everywhere and the flour on the walls and floor looked like small fireworks. Next to her, on the counter, was a pile of small white granules.

Licking the top of her finger, Dr K carefully pressed it into the top of the pile. Cautiously, she licked the granules off, expecting it to be salty. It was sweet - sugar maybe?

Then she saw Ziggy.

He was hiding under the table with his knees brought up to his chest. His green top was a ghost of its previous shade and his pants had yellow smudges all over them. Lumps of flour clung to his hair making it spike up and flip in places, while it looked like a two year old had painted his face using everything that was covering the kitchen.

Dr K walked over to the table and, placing a hand on a clean-ish area of table, bent down to look at Ziggy.

"Why is the kitchen in such a mess Ranger Green?"

Ziggy pointed up to the table. Dr K looked on the table and saw a piece of paper covered in food. Using her index finger, Dr K wiped the food off the top of the paper.

"You were tying to make lemon muffins?" Dr K asked as Ziggy crawled out from under the table.

"Yeah. I wanted to see if you liked them."

Dr K looked at him. "Me? Why would you want to make me muffins?"

Ziggy had made his way over to the sink and was washing his hands.

"'Cause friends make each other stuff. And I still want to be your friend."

Dr K looked at him. He still wanted to be her friend despite everything she did to try and deter him. He had even tried to make her something she might like. True, he had wrecked the kitchen, but in a way he had done it for her.

Finally Dr K sighed. "You can be my friend if you want."

Ziggy looked up at her. "What did you just say?"

"I said you can be my friend if you want."

His eyes lit up and a smile broke out on his face. Ziggy started to come towards her with his arms open. Just as he launched himself forwards to hug her, Dr K side-stepped. Ziggy landed on the floor and got a mouthful of flour.

Dr K tried not to laugh - she really did - but he looked so daft down there. Her laughter quickly filled the kitchen.

Ziggy looked up at her. "Why did you move?"

"We may be friends now, but I don't want my white lab coat to be any other colour than white." She gave him a hand up and started to leave. "Don't forget to clean the kitchen."

"Hey Doc," She turned to face him. "Friends help each other, don't they?"

"Yes."

"Can you help me clean up?" He gave her puppy dog eyes.

Dr K sighed and gave him a broom before going over to the sink.

"I'm already regretting letting you be my friend."

**~~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

**1) the mess in the kitchen was inspired by Pink Wolf Princess' Kiggy story and 2) scrap what I said in the last chapter about this being shorter.**

**I just re-read this story. I'm pretty sure I hate my computer's spelling checker. I had to change so many things that the checker said were right. It's EVIL.**

**Oh well, I hope you liked this Kiggy fic. The next one is going to mainly star Dr K with a side order of Fresno Bob's goons although I don't know when I can get it online.**

**If you did like this please review but review if you didn't like it as well. I'll try to take all feedback into account.**

**x**

**filkcatwearingabell**


	6. A Mind

**Guten Tag! Wie geht's? I'm soooo sorry that it took so long for me to get this up. I've had it written for a while now but I got another really bad migraine so I couldn't type it up. Thankfully it's going now and I have half term so I should be able to get another story written.**

**Thanks to Pink Wolf Princess, Keyrani, PinkRangerV, Psycho Tangerine and talkstoangels77 for all of your reviews!**

**A lot of this is from the 'Ranger Green' episode so its written how I saw it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or the quotes I use**

**Enjoy!**

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

**A Mind**

'_One man who has a mind and knows it, can always beat ten men who haven't and don't'_

_George Bernard Shaw_

She didn't know why she was there. Actually, she knew why she was there - to get back that curly haired idiot - but she didn't know why she was doing it. True she did need him so that the others had the advantages of his suit's power, but why couldn't he get out of this kind of situation himself? He had a morpher didn't he? No, wait, she had taken that from him when they were questioning him.

Okay, so maybe she had ruined any chance he had of escape, but if he hadn't been trying to play the hero he wouldn't be in this situation. Although, if she had been in the same position, she probably would have done anything to save those kids as well...

For several minutes now, she had been stood outside the Cartel headquarters. Many people would ask, if she needed him back, shouldn't she go in and help him? Well truthfully, she didn't know much about Fresno Bob and she thought that she might learn something if she just sat and watched.

From where she was crouched in her white cloak, she could see and hear everything that was happening.

Ziggy was stood in the center of a circle created by what were probably Fresno Bob's goons. Fresno Bob himself was walking around Ziggy, making himself seem more powerful.

"Ziggy, do you know what the contents of that truck was worth?" Fresno Bob paused for a moment. "Millions Ziggy, millions."

Ziggy's mouth quirked up slightly. "But to some people, even more." Somehow he kept his voice steady.

Fresno Bob walked up to Ziggy and placed a hand on his right shoulder. "Ziggy... You knew you wouldn't get away with it. You knew we would get you eventually. So, just between us old friend, why did you do it?"

Ziggy still kept his voice level. "All you need to know Bob, is that I'll do it again."

Shaking his head, Fresno Bob started to leave the circle.

"No Ziggy. You're not gonna do anything ever again."

The thugs making the circle started slamming their fists into their hands. Some even started to laugh. Any minute now they were going to pummel Ziggy to the floor.

So that's when she stopped watching and entered the room.

She glided from the door to the edge of the circle holding a large gun in her hand. The hood of her cloak was up and her head was bowed. Once she was sure everyone was looking at her she looked up and pulled off her hood.

Ziggy's eyes widened. "Dr K?"

Dr K lifted up the gun in her hand so that it pointed up at the room's ceiling. A group of three thugs stood just behind Ziggy in a triangle formation. The thug at the head of the triangle - oriental maybe? - laughed at Dr K.

"What's that supposed to be?" He sneered.

"That's an excellent question."

Dr K pointed the gun at the thugs and held down the trigger. Blue-white light crackled in the dish around the barrel of the gun. Something clicked in Ziggy's brain and he dashed off, jumping over a black leather sofa and hiding behind it.

Taking hold of the gun with both hands, Dr K sent a shot out at the three thugs that had been behind Ziggy.

The one who had previously taunted her gasped as the energy hit him and his fellows. Collectively, the three thugs looked down. All of their clothes, minus their underwear, had been shot off and now resided behind them.

Everyone was silent as the comedy from the moment dissipated and the seriousness, that should have been apparent, took over.

One girl, the youngest person in the room, had a large, dangerous gun in her hands. And she wasn't afraid to use it.

As if to prove the point, Dr K fired at the trio of thugs again. The energy threw them to the floor just as every other 'thug' started screaming and running around the room.

"Are there any more question?" Dr K asked above the sound of the panicked group.

Fresno Bob, who hadn't been running around like a headless chicken, held up a hand. "Now take it easy Lady. What exactly is it that you want?" His voice was almost pleading. Slowly the noise and panic settled down.

Dr K lowered the gun and looked at him so that her back was to the black sofa. "I want him."

Just then Ziggy popped up from behind the sofa, a pepper grinder in his hand and a look that said he was willing to clobber anyone with it.

Fresno Bob looked behind Dr K at Ziggy. His look said he wasn't happy about letting him go but he wanted his headquarters relatively unharmed, something that was guaranteed to be targeted should he disagree.

Sensing victory, Ziggy put down the pepper grinder and picked up half a sandwich. Trying to look tough, he took a large bite out of the sandwich.

Ziggy scrambled back over the sofa, abandoning the sandwich. He landed with a thud on the leather seats and got to his feet, brushing himself down in the process.

Dr K, who had seen the whole sandwich thing, looked away with a look that was a cross between disgust and not understanding. Not understanding why she had bothered to get him when she could have told Dillion to leave the fight and collect him.

Moments later, the pair were quickly walking down the metal steps outside the Cartel headquarters. Unconscious, half naked men littered almost every surface. Two had even found themselves on the stairs so Ziggy and Dr K had to walk around them. Dr K kept the hand with the gun in up and the other held a small device - on closer expectation it was a morpher - that she was studying.

"I thought that thing hadn't been tested yet." Ziggy said.

Dr K stepped off of the last step and continued to look at the morpher in her hand as Ziggy came to stand next to her on the ground.

"It is now. Now, you've got work to do, Operator Series Green."

Ziggy stared at his morpher, now in his hand. Dr K stayed where she was just long enough to see Ziggy's eyes light up before she started to head back to the Garage. Quickly, Ziggy strapped the morpher to his wrist and ran off towards the fighting...

o0o

With the help of Ziggy and his Zord, the team managed to defeat the attack bot. They returned to the Garage quickly and Flynn started to make dinner. Ziggy had just planned to go to his room. Dr K on the other hand, had other ideas.

She summoned him to the Ranger Room and said something about teleportation, before telling him to stand on a circular, turning platform.

Fifteen minutes later he was still stood on the, now, circular platform (the turning mechanism wasn't working so he was trying to turn it himself - without much success) wearing his ranger suit. He had taken off his helmet and was watching Dr K type away at her computers in her leather chair.

Finally he became bored of the silence and decided to talk to his mentor.

"Come on Doc. Admit it, we're friends."

"You are just another piece of equipment to me Ranger Green." She said whilst still typing.

"We're friends." Ziggy shrugged slightly. "You and I are friends. Is that really so bad?"

Dr K stopped working momentarily and peered round a computer monitor. " I think so, yes. Now please concentrate on the teleportation exercise."

He sighed then cracked his neck from side to side. Ziggy hit a button on his morpher and his green helmet appeared on his head. Quickly he rubbed his hands together.

"Okay but, err, first of all, I just want to point out that you came outside, out of the doors to save me. Now that means something."

Before Dr K could say anything, Ziggy pressed another button on his morpher. He grabbed his head, made a slightly strained grunt and teleported.

Dr k would have been proud of him, he would have been the first ranger to master their suit's ability in one day, except she could hear him yelling and guessed that his first go at teleportation hadn't gone well. She looked up to the ceiling to see him tangled in the roof framework.

Despite the smile creeping onto her face, Dr K tutted. "We're in a dome. It doesn't count."

Normally Ziggy would have been upset by his mentor's words but he was a little preoccupied with yelping.

"HELP!"

A clicking sound interrupted his calls. Looking down he saw Dr K at her computers. Okay, so she wasn't going to be any help.

"Dillion!"

"I've sent him out to get groceries."

He was about to continue yelling when a thought struck him. "Dillion can't even remember what grapes are. Why did you send him to get groceries?"

Dr k sighed and stopped working again.

"He doesn't need to remember what grapes are when I've sent him out to get a box of Mr Marshmallows."

She got out of her chair, stood below Ziggy and sighed.

"Listen and do what I say. Concentrate on being on the floor. Try thinking about something on the floor and put yourself next to it."

Slowly Ziggy's head nodded backwards and forwards. One of his arms - his right - reached round and tapped his morpher as hard as it could in that position. The space he had been occupying filled with broken green lines and Dr K couldn't help but feel pleased that he had teleported again.

Heavy breathing next to her reminded her of who she was with. Ziggy was stood with an arm wrapped around his stomach. His ranger suit had gone so he was in his usual clothes - a green top, greyish pants and his leather ranger jacket.

"That was so cool!"

Sighing heavily, Dr K went back to her chair to finish her work. She was aware that Ziggy was following her but, to be honest, she couldn't be bothered to tell him to leave her alone.

She sat down and lifted her hands to type, when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her petite form. When they finally let go, Dr K turned her chair round to face the person who had just hugged her.

"What was that for Ranger Green?"

He shrugged. "It was a thank you. A thank you for rescuing me from Fresno Bob's goons."

"Oh." Dr K's eyes dropped. "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

She looked back up and it seemed like she was going to explain, but then she shook her head and gave an apologetic smile.

"It doesn't matter. Now get out of my lab while I'm working."

Ziggy cocked his head to a side and looked at her. Hesitantly he reached out his hand and patted her head, before leaving the room. She didn't know what it meant but Dr K found it sweet all the same. Unfortunately, it was just another reminder of why she was sorry.

He had thanked her for saving him from those men and yet they were just as stupid as the machines surrounding her - hardly challenging. They only knew how to do the things they had been programmed or taught to do. Anything else and they wouldn't be able to cope without new instructions.

None of them had a mind for themselves that they knew about, which at least meant they wouldn't notice the lack of matter in their skulls. Dr K knew that her brain was far superior than theirs. They would need more than ten of them to bet her in every known subject. Every subject except one.

Ziggy.

She was so confused when it came to him. One of those goons would probably understand quite quickly, they had more experience with people, but she would probably have to clone herself to figure him out.

And that's why she was sorry. She didn't want to get too friendly with anything she couldn't understand.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

**Siebzehn seite! I pre-write all off my stories in a A5 notepad and this was the longest with seventeen pages! Just wanted to mention it... it was important to me...**

**Anyway, PinkRangerV I'll try to write a story for the quote you gave me next. I've got an idea that should work with it.**

**Also, please don't send me quotes from now on. I don't think many of you would but I keep having nightmares about drowning in quotes and notepads. I know. I have weird nightmares. But please don't send me quotes, I don't think I can cope with any more quotes than I have now.**

**I hoped you liked this but please leave me an honest review on what you thought.**

**Bis bald!**

**x**

**filkcatwearingabell**


	7. Prepared

**Guten Tag! The plan was to have this finished over half term and to have it typed up and uploaded by last Sunday the latest but due to an 'everyone under the age of twenty' computer ban I couldn't get it typed or uploaded. Sorry. **

**This story is dedicated to PinkRangerV because you gave me the quote, so I'd like to thank you.**

**I would also like to thank Pink Wolf Princess, Psycho** **Tangerine and Keyrani for the reviews**

**Enjoy!**

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

'_I am ready to meet my maker. Weather my maker is ready to meet me is another matter'_

_Winston Churchill_

**Prepared**

The Fly knew she was being watched. Every move she made, every sound, every breath she took was being studied and when the time came that the Spider stopped looking, just for a second, her clear wings wouldn't stop.

Yet she didn't know if the Spider would stop watching. He was out to get her. She couldn't even try and rest at night without feeling the cold prickle of his eyes on her. That damn beast had eyes everywhere.

She didn't know why he was after her. To make a fool of her? To show her up as being a traitor maybe? Hurt the only family she had? Whatever his reason, she wouldn't let him get her.

Instead she was going to keep treading carefully around the web. Never stepping too hard on a single thread and trying hard not to get stuck in a corner. She had a hunch the Spider was playing a similar game, but his way around the web was more dainty - more flattering - almost as if he was trying to impress someone.

The Fly looked around. She was on one of the joining threads, connecting two main threads together. From where she was sat she could just see the very edge of the centre of the web but she couldn't see inside it. Just as no one could see her.

The thing the Fly was searching for wasn't far. Opening her clear wings, she headed towards her destination in a confusing flight.

Finally she could see what she was after. She was sure no one had seen her so she landed on the darkened thread. Putting one leg in front of another, the Fly crept forwards.

Too late she felt the extra wait on the thread. Too late she felt the cold breath on her wings. Too late to escape from the Spider's clutches.

"Let go of me Kilobyte!"

Tenaya 7 started cursing as she tried to free herself from her captor. Kilobyte laughed sinisterly and increased his grip on her right arm until Tenaya started to hiss.

"Let go! You're stopping my electricity flow." She knew it was a rubbish excuse but she couldn't say that he was really stopping her blood circulation. Despite the bad excuse, Kilobyte did release her arm.

"Now, what is a little generation seven doing here in the memory bank network, eh?"

Tenaya growled and made a swipe for his stupid metal quiff. He dodged and waggled a black steel finger in her face whilst tutting. Tenaya turned her head so she wouldn't have to look at him.

"I'm uploading some new information I have about the Rangers. You know how busy Venjix is with taking over the world so I thought it would be easier to just upload it here so that it could be looked at when Venjix had a free moment. Not that it's any of your business."

Kilobyte used a cold finger to turn her face back round so he could see it. "Do you want to know what I think?"

"Not particularly but I'm sure that won't stop you."

"I think that isn't the truth. After all, typical generation seven flaw is lying... and being traitorous."

Tenaya narrowed her eyes at him. "You better not be suggesting what I think you are."

"What? That you're betraying Master Venjix for that silly little ranger team. Whatever gave you that idea," he moved his face closer to hers. "Traitor."

Kilobyte drew away and laughed at Tenaya. "You're so guilty of it you can't even argue." He stopped laughing, grabbed her arm and started to pull her away. "I'm sure Master Venjix can't wait to hear this."

He dragged her through corridor after corridor. A few Grinders turned to look but a stern glare from Tenaya sent them back to their work.

As the control room where Venjix resided started to come into view, Tenaya started to panic.

"You can't just go in there and accuse me of being traitor - even though I'm not. You need evidence if you want Venjix to exile me and you don't seam to have any."

"Oh don't worry. I have some information."

Once they were inside the control room, Kilobyte released Tenaya. He cleared his 'throat' loudly and looked up at Venjix's large red eye.

"Master Venjix," he said as he brushed his fingers over his quiff. " I have reason to believe that Tenaya 7 is a traitor. Over the past week and a half she has been going over to the Ranger's garage and has been interacting with the mentor in a non-harmful way. Earlier I caught her in the memory banks and I believe that she was trying to download vital invasion plans to give to their meddling mentor."

"Is this true Tenaya?" Venjix's voice boomed.

Tenaya took a shaky step forwards. Depending on what she said next she would either be exiled and maybe hunted or she was going to be let off and Kilobyte would be made to look bad.

"It isn't true Master Venjix. I broke into the Ranger's garage so that I could spy on them. I've been gathering information on them and trying to break into their mentor's computer. Unfortunately it's heavily encrypted and I was unable to."

"That is what you are for but what about the talking going on between you and the mentor?"

"I can assure you that we weren't talking. On one of the times I entered, their mentor saw me and, before I could grab her, she fired a weapon that stopped my body from moving. While I was immobile she started talking to me about how stupid the last attack bot was -"

"I designed that!" Snapped Kilobyte.

"As I was trying to say, as soon as I was able to move I attacked her, but the Rangers soon came to her aid meaning I had to retreat. What Kilobyte must have seen was when I couldn't move."

"Kilobyte, it seems you were wrong about what Tenaya was doing." Venjix boomed.

"But Master, why was she in the memory bank room? She had no reason to." Kilobyte tried to argue back.

Tenaya stayed silent. She could just her Kilobyte chuckling quietly, assuming victory.

"Well Tenaya?" Venjix expected an answer.

"I was going to upload some new information I found out. Information about their weaknesses. You have been so busy recently Master Venjix that I thought I would put it somewhere you could find it when you had a free moment. Also, if I was a traitor trying to download vital invasion information, you would know about it, just as you would have known about the Rangers' weaknesses if I had been able to upload that information." She smirked at Kilobyte.

"I see." Venjix said. A group of Grinders walked through and as they left Venjix started to speak again. "I have a free moment now Tenaya. What are the Rangers' weaknesses?"

Tenaya paused again. She didn't really know any of their weaknesses and now she was expected to tell them to everyone room. She closed her eyes and saw Dillon's image floating there.

"The Black Ranger."

"The Black Ranger is their weakness?" Venjix questioned her.

"The weakness of two of the other Rangers is the Black Ranger. Those two are the weakness of a few of the others. In short their weaknesses are each other. All except Ranger Black whose weakness is his long lost sister whom he has been searching for."

"Do you know where she is?"

"No. I have been going through our prisoner records as there is a good chance of finding her there but I have very little information on her."

"Good Tenaya. Kilobyte I strongly suggest you check over your farfetched ideas before bothering me. Now leave me, both of you."

Tenaya left the room with a small smile on her face. There was a broken computer she had taken to her small recharging room. She knew it had no traces of Venjix's power in it but it still had all of the information she needed on. All she had to do was power it up.

She was halfway to her recharge room when she noticed Kilobyte following her. Turning to face him, she gave him a questioning look.

"Well done on convincing Master Venjix that you were just 'spying'... for now at least."

"What do you mean?" Tenaya asked as she took a step forwards.

"Well, sooner or later - probably sooner - Master Venjix will learn that you are the Black Ranger's sister."

"You seemed pretty keen to impress earlier so why didn't you say something in there?"

Kilobyte lowered his metal head so that he was looking into her eyes.

"Because it's going to be so much more fun to watch you squirm once you've been caught."

As the Spider walked away the Fly figured out. Figured out that, no matter how much freedom she was allowed to believe she had, she would always be trapped in the red eyed Spider's web.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

**Hoped you all enjoyed that. I thought it was one of the better stories I've written recently but I think that was down to a really good quote for inspiration.**

**PinkRangerV I wasn't sure what kind of Tenaya story you wanted but you had said about a Tenaya metaphor story so I tried that idea out. I'm also not entirely sure what that had to do with the quote but she did go and talk to her 'maker'. Well, sought of. As I said earlier it gave me a lot of inspiration even if it doesn't show. **

**I know that Tenaya didn't go in the Garage a lot during the series (at least not when she knew Dillon was her brother) but this is set in the idea that it's in between episodes and that the short amount of time before Tenaya was captured was actually about two weeks. **

**The next quote I have has really stopped me in my tracks but I should get an idea soon so I'll get writing. The story (once I've written it) should hopefully be a bit less serious than a few of the previous.**

**Please review and give me honest comments. I don't mind if you liked/disliked it or if you didn't agree with a single word I wrote. Feedback means I can learn how to improve so I cherish it. Actually, cherishing it might be a bit steep but I certainly appreciate it.**

**I feel like I've been doing a lot of waffling so I'm going to shut up and end this chapter.**

**(2nd edit: sorry for the resend but I kept spelling Dillon's name wrong so I wanted to change it.)  
**

**Bis Bald!**

**x**

**filkcatwearingabell**


	8. Waiting

**Hello, it's been a while, hasn't it? To be honest with you all, this is likely to be the last one-shot put in this compilation. I really regret not updating in the, like, four years I haven't touched this fic, especially when everyone was so nice and supportive towards it. I apologise if this isn't to the same quality of writing as the others, but I really don't remember much about how to write the characters, so if it's a little ooc I'm sorry.**

**Anyway, this is dedicated to meagameaghan who asked me to try and continue. I know I warned you it was unlikely that I would, but I got the idea below (came to me at 0:17 am too!) and I wrote it all in one sitting. I hope it makes up enough for my being a unreliable author.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers**

**~\~\~\~\~\~**

'_The mistakes are there, waiting to be made.'_

_Savielly Tartakower_

Chess was a game of strategy. To be able to win in the most dignified and graceful way a player must be able to map the possible future movements of all of their own chess pieces as well as all of the possible counter-moves their opponent could make. To understand the principles and techniques needed to pull off such a precise turn of events would require hours of a player's time, perhaps years if they were so dedicated to the art. Chess was, and always will be, a game for kings.

Ziggy was not a strategist. Truth be told, his form of strategy was generally to run around, hitting every button he could reach, and hope for the best. Needless to say this had left him and the rest of the Rangers in one or two difficult situations over the years. (Coincidentally, he also wasn't a king, but he didn't let this fact worry him too much.)

As his seven little white pieces sat motionless on the board he wondered for the hundredth time why he had agreed to play against Dr K; she was a genius introvert who loved fiddly things like this. There was absolutely no identifiable reason that he could think of that possessed him to say yes to her abrupt proposal that afternoon.

**o0o**

_Dr K had waltzed out of her little white lab a little after three in the afternoon, held the chessboard out under his nose and simply said "Play."_

_They seated themselves on the floor, enough space between them for the chessboard. She placed it down and turned it so that the white pieces were in front of him. _

"_Aww, that's sweet of you to give me the first move, Doc." He had cooed when his limited knowledge of chess had been brought to the surface of his brain._

"_I assure you," she retorted, "That had not been my intention. That being said, I do not believe I will require the ability to move first, so you are welcome to view it as a 'sweet' gesture between comrades."_

_He had looked at her through narrowed eyes, his eyebrows becoming scrunched up in the process. "What was the reason then?" She had taken the time to settle herself comfortably before replying._

"_Because white symbolises naivety."_

**o0o**

Ziggy huffed and propped his chin on the back of his hand in an attempt to look more knowledgeable, or at least stop the crick that was threatening to appear in his neck. He regretted lying on his front now and knew he should have opted for the same crossed legged position of Dr K opposite him. Glancing at the board again he sighed and pondered if he actually stood any chance of beating her.

"Your move. I'm waiting, Ranger Green."

He sighed and grudgingly picked up the intricately carved horse-shaped piece. "Knight to B5." He placed the piece in the box he stated.

For her part, Dr K did wait a few seconds before moving. "Pawn to B5."

Ziggy could only watch as his second, and last, knight was deposited in the ever-growing collection of his pieces next to her side of the board.

**o0o**

_When his fifth pawn had been taken, just a minute after his trusty bishop, Ziggy finally spoke up._

"_I think I know what your black pieces symbolise now, Doc." He uttered as he moved another pawn forward a space; most likely straight into her well-thought out plan._

"_And what would that be?"_

"_Ruthlessness."_

_He was sure that he saw the corner of her mouth twitch up in an attempt to smile, but after he had blinked all traces of it had left her face._

**o0o**

"It seems to me, Ranger Green, that you don't appear to be taking this game particularly seriously. Have you already given up in your attempt to beat me? Because, if you need some motivation, I could give you a list of names of people who have won with a smaller selection than you have currently."

Ziggy chuckled and moved his hand towards one of his pawns. He smiled softly as Dr K's eyes flashed briefly, probably processing all of the consequences they both could face if he moved it. His smile increased when confusion and surprise replaced the previous look as his hand darted back down the board and moved his rook a few spaces along, taking out one of her bishops.

"I'll have you know that I haven't given up quite yet."

**o0o**

"_Ranger Green?"_

_Dr K moved her rook, closing in on his knight. Ziggy made some kind of affirmative noise and she continued._

"_What would you say is your favourite piece?"_

"_That's easy! The queen, hands down. It has the most power and can move in any direction it wants. Plus, it's pretty cool how it's way more useful than the king; it's nice to know that a piece like that is considered a girl," He moved his knight away from the path he presumed her rook was taking, "You?"_

_The young woman in front of him remained quiet for a while and he couldn't figure out if she was considering her answer or what move to make next. Carefully, almost methodically her bright eyes flicked over the board and her teeth carefully worried her lower lip until it was a shade darker due to the blood moving to the surface of her soft skin. Not that he was staring at her lips or anything._

"_I believe I like the pawns the most" _

_Her sudden comment startled Ziggy and he jerked his head up in surprise. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as she raised an eyebrow at him._

"_Er, any reason why? I mean, aren't they the weakest…?" He trailed off as he noticed she was no longer looking at him and was instead fingering one of his many white pawns she had apprehended over the course of the game._

"_Perhaps, but there are a lot of them. So often they are left to be little more than sacrifices for the 'more important' pieces, but this makes them important supporters, no? Without them the important pieces would be quickly taken down. And they have such great potential; after a long and arduous journey across the board they can finally be elevated to the position of royalty, the 'most powerful and useful' piece as you put it."_

_He studied her actions with his head tilted to the left, his unruly brown hair sticking up awkwardly on top of his head. "Don't you ever think 'maybe I'm analysing all of this too much'?"_

_Dr K placed the pawn back down next to the board. "This is chess. I don't think you're analysing all of this enough."_

"_You're being awfully talkative today, aren't you? I'm half expecting you to slip up and call me Ziggy soon."_

_She glared and swiped her bishop across the chequered wood, physically flicking his hard-protected knight away. Ziggy let his head drop to the ground._

**o0o**

He was down to his last three pieces. Unfortunately he had lost his precious queen which he was embarrassed to admit had been lost carelessly. What made it all the more bitter was that he had finally put Dr K's king in check. His slightly younger opponent on the other hand was doing much better: aside from having all but three of his pieces, she had lost only five of her own pieces and had recently gained another queen.

"I can still win this." He muttered under his breath.

"Although theoretically true, in practise it is highly improbable."

"Thanks for the support, Doc."

"You're welcome, Ranger Green."

He scratched at the mess that had become his hair over the past hour. He knew that there had to be something he could do to win. There was a sequence of moves which would immediately result in the end of the game and a draw but he'd been trying to remember what that sequence was for the past fifteen minutes without success. He was on the verge of just asking Dr K if they could call it quits – it was obvious she was going to win anyway – when he saw it. He moved his rook along several squares.

"Check!"

Dr K blinked and her brow furrowed. She looked up and gave him a quizzical look but refrained from saying anything. Taking her knight, she moved it in its custom 'L' shaped movement.

"Ha! That was stupid, Doc! I expected better. Rook to D6. Checkmate!"

The petite woman stared at the board, dumbfounded. Moments latter she moved this expression to look at her opponent who had rolled off of his stomach and jumped up to his feet.

"What? No sarcastic words now Dr K? Bet you weren't expecting that. Well, obviously; you said, what was it now? Oh, that's right! 'Highly improbable', that was it." He started to dance about on the spot, thoroughly enjoying his victory.

"Ranger Gree-"

"Oh, don't worry; Doc," he cut her off, "I won't go around to everybody boasting about how I beat the great Dr K in a game of chess. After all, it was just one game and everyone has off days, right?"

"Ranger Gr-"

"No, no, don't worry about congratulating me on my amazing victory. You did play wonderfully though, Doc; chasing me into a corner with only three pieces – had me scared for a moment. Well, more than a moment, but that's beside the poi-"

"Ziggy!"

The sharp tone and the surprising use of his name made him stop mid-dance and look down at the glowering women still by the chessboard.

"Er, yes?"

"That is my queen."

Ziggy blinked and squatted down so he could get a better look at the small black pieces. Sure enough the piece he had just attempted to checkmate lacked the stereotypical cross on top, signalling it as the highest class of royalty. Down the end of the board closest to Dr K, still in its original starting position, stood her king. Ziggy collapsed onto the floor and glared at the piece which silently mocked him and his mistake before turning pleading eyes up to his opponent.

"Don't s'ppose you fancy calling this a draw?"

~\~\~\~\~\~

**For anyone interested, Dr K put him in check on her next turn and then called checkmate the turn after.**

**x**

**filkcatwearingabell**


End file.
